The Super Saiyan Girl!
by HarukoWolf
Summary: A strange power approaches Earth as Goku trains with Goten, but they don't know what they are in for.


One morning, Trunks was getting ready to go to work, The Capsule Corp. While he was getting ready, his mom was yelling at him, as usual. Surprisingly, Gohan showed up just in time, usually he would be asleep at this time.

"By mom!" said Trunks as he ran out the door, not waiting for a response from Bulma.

" Trunks, let's go see my dad before you go to work, ok?"

" Why? Where is Goku anyway. I have not seen him in a while an…."

BOOM!

Trunks stopped talking as soon as he heard the noise. They both turned their heads in direction.

" Huh! That's where my dad is! Let's hurry Trunks!"

" Alright Gohan!"

_Meanwhile_

_Goku was training with Goten_

"..meHaaaaa!" Goten launched a very powerful Kamehameha Wave

" Wow! Good shot Goten! Just keep practicing, and someday you'll be like your old man here!"

"Ummm, I have a strange feeling."

" Hm? What kinda feeling is it……! A very powerful energy is approaching!"

_Meanwhile, back with Trunks and Gohan_

All of a sudden Trunks and Gohan felt the energy, but for some reason, it kept fading and coming back. They couldn't understand why.

" Hey, Trunks, what's that?"

They stopped and looked over the hills, and say a giant spaceship, that was unknown to earth.

" _What_ is that?'

"Well apparently it's a scpaeship."

" I know that you idiot! But I mean where is it from?" said Trunks frustratingly.

They stood there, guessing on where it could be from.

As soon as the ship landed, the door opened, and a very strong energy approached , even strong than before!

" I have a bad feeling about this." Said Trunks

After the door opened, and the smoke cleared, a figure of a girl appeared. And the energy was coming from…….her?

" What? A girl? How can she have so much energy?" asked Gohan

" I think she might be……another android? Noooooo!"

_Back with Goku_

" Goten you stay here. This power is to great to handle for you."

" Bu-bu-but, I'm strong enough! I can beat whose ever butts it is! Really. I can! Please?"

"NO! I don't want another family dead! And I don't want to go through all that trouble of getting all those Dragonballs and wishing Shin-Ron back again! Please!" Goku just flew away with anger.

" I'm sorry Goten. I am just worried for your protection." He said to himself. " Man, who could have so much energy. This power is greater than Buu and Cell put together in their most ultimate form!"

_Goku finally arrived and met up with Turnks and Gohan._

" Hey guys! Where is this strange power comin….ah! From…..her?"

" You bet, dad! We don't understand either?"

" Ya Goku! Maybe we should check it out-"

"-Or maybe we should stay here and not get killed!" said Gohan "It could be coming from someone else in that ship also!"

As they kept guessing, someone else did step out of the ship, but not someone very physically strong, but, old.

" Well, here we are, Captain, Earth. I see it is as polluted with human stench as I predicted." Said the strange man.

" Yes. Chancellor, why are we here again? Boss never really made it clear." Said the Captain.

" Well, he said that there are other Saiyan's here, and he wants them dead. For good."

"How the heck are we supposed to find them! They could be on the other side of this wretched planet!"

"That's where I come in. I have a device that detects humans with Saiyen powers, well, except you, of course." Said Chancellor

" Goku! Did'ya hear that! She…..she….is ……a…a…."

"Saiyen? But I thought girls couldn't be Saiyans!"

" Wait, Trunks, Goku, is she is a Saiyan, with that much power, than that must mean that she can turn into a………Super Sayian?

As the three Sayian's stand in awe of the new Saiyan girl, they wait in anticipation to see her real true power. Find out what happens next on Dragonball Z!

Next time, on Dragonball Z, the Saiyan girl finally finds the three Saiyans, Goku, Trunks, and Gohan and their meeting is not what you would expect.

Lunar: Please go easy on me! This my first story! Remember, "critique not critisize." Thanks for reading my story! 


End file.
